sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyber Web Chrysocolla (AO)
Cyber Web Chrysocolla is a character created by Artsy Outcast. Appearance Cyber Web Chrysocolla has very long, thin yet flowing violet hair, reaching down to her ankles, it has khaki highlights, and it's wavy and all over the place. She wears a tyrian purple long sleeve halter top, and a lavender midi skirt. Her gem, which is a facetless cabochon in the shape of a tear, or a pear, is located on her left hand. She wears a pair of periwinkle galeshes, her lips are covered by a lilac, sangria and magenta scarf, which hangs down to her hips. She wears a heather chocker with a synthetic fire opal in the center. She has a very pale purple complexion with some minor and thin streaks of pale green on her wrists and forearms, and since she's heterochromatic, her left eye is a shade of boysenberry and her right eye is a shade of forest green. She also has a somewhat tall stature, standing at 5'8, and she has a "pear" body shape. Personality Cyber Web Chrysocolla is very stern and cold, yet being very silent at the same time. She is somewhat caring for others, but she knows that she counts the most. She's disgusted by the concept of romance, and is somewhat of a real person, as in she's brutally honest. And, she wants, and needs, to point her opinion across. Abilities Cyber Web Chrysocolla can shapeshift, bubble, summon her weapon and retreat to her gemstone. She possesses standard gem abilities and traits. Skillset * Stun-Gun Proficiency: Cyber Web Chrysocolla wields a Stun-Gun, which can be used to electrocute people. Unique Abilities * Electricity Manipulation: Cyber Web Chrysocolla can manipulate electricity. * Electronic Communication: Cyber Web Chrysocolla can intercept, generate, and interpret electronic, digital, and radio transmissions. * Electrical Healing: Cyber Web Chrysocolla can heal by using electricity. Personality Cyber Web Chrysocolla is very stern and cold, yet being very silent at the same time. She is somewhat caring for others, but she knows that she counts the most. She's disgusted by the concept of romance, and is somewhat of a real person, as in she's brutally honest. And, she wants, and needs, to point her opinion across. Backstory Cyber Web Chrysocolla was a defective gem, who was a former technician on Homeworld. After being found as defective, she was banished from Homeworld, and lost pretty much everything. She was forced to go to another planet, named Radia, where she built many pieces of technology for the community, specifically the community of Zincia, a continent of Radia. She was well known through out Zincia, yet her career ended recently in August of 2013, due to her inactivity. Although, she still has her fortune. Relationships Color Change Sunstone TBA Cerulean Lace Agate TBA Bisbee Blue TBA Paris Blue Quartz TBA Gemology *Obviously, Cyber Web Chrysocolla is a variety of Chrysocolla. **Some other varieties of Chrysocolla are Eilat Stone, Spiderweb Chrysocolla and Robin's Egg Blue Chrysocolla among others. *Unlike the other varieties of Chrysocolla, this type of Chrysocolla seems to be green with purple, unlike blue. *Chrysocolla is deemed as the stone of communication, according to this source . *Chrysocolla is a basic copper silicate. *Chrysocolla is an amorphous silica gel. Trivia *Cyber Web Chrysocolla was originally gonna be cracked for infinity, this was scrapped, however. Gallery Cyber Web Chrysocolla (AO) (Gemstone).png|Her gemstone. Cyber Web Chrysocolla made by Agunachopace.png|Cyber Web Chrysocolla by Agunachopace! SEBAME.png|Siberian Amethyst, the fusion of Deviline (SP) and Cyber Web Chrysocolla! Art by SheepPun! Category:OCs Category:Outcast-Galaxy Category:Roleplay characters Category:Outcast-Galaxy Characters Category:Approved Characters